modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 6692
1 listopada 2013 8 września 2017 |reżyseria= Deveney Kelly Cynthia J. PoppSceny w Aspen |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis John F. Smith |producenci= Bradley Bell Rhonda Friedman Edward Scott Cynthia J. Popp Casey Kasprzyk Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 6691. « 6692. » 6693. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|320px|Wyatt obiecuje Hope większy rozgłosW butiku Forresterów, Hope i Wyatt zauważają dwie kobiety przyglądające się diamentowi Hope drugi dzień pod rząd. Hope żałuje, że muszą zamknąć wcześniej butik z powodu prywatnego przyjęcia. Kobieta martwi się również o matkę, która jej zdaniem nie powinna była jechać z Billem w góry. Niebawem, Charlie opowiada Hope i Wyattowi o kradzieży we Francji, dokonanej przez dwóch przebranych mężczyzn. Ria podchodzi do Hope i informuje o upominkach, które Loganówna otrzymała. Ona z kolei prosi, by wysłano je do rezydencji matki. Wyatt uważa, że Hope powinna być z siebie dumna, gdyż stanowi przykład dla młodych dziewczyn. Ona natomiast przypisuje Fullerowi sukces swojej kolekcji. Wyatt stwierdza, że diament nie pokazał jeszcze całej swojej mocy. Wkrótce, jedna z klientek dziękuje Hope za bycie inspiracją dla jej córek. Hope prosi młodą dziewczynę, by przymierzyła jedną z kreacji. Tymczasem Wyatt nie może oderwać wzroku od Hope, rozmawiającej z kolejnymi klientami. Niebawem, Hope zamierza wyjść, aby przygotować się do przyjęcia. Wyatt obiecuje jej, że zyskają jeszcze więcej rozgłosu niż dotychczas, a następnie ją całuje. Po wyjściu Hope, Wyatt prosi Charliego o pomoc w zamknięciu butiku. Ochroniarz odprowadza do drzwi ostatnich klientów, a Wyatt informuje pracownice o skończonej pracy. Charlie z przerażeniem odkrywa, że diament Hope zniknął z wystawy i panikuje na myśl o kradzieży. Tymczasem Wyatt uśmiecha się do siebie. thumb|left|320px|Katie i Liam dyskutują o BilluW swoim gabinecie, Katie próbuje telefonicznie przekonać południowoafrykańskiego kontrahenta, by nie rezygnował ze współpracy z wydawnictwem. Zjawia się Liam, który ostrzega, że byłaby to poważna strata dla firmy. Tymczasem Katie wspomina o planach Billa i uważa, że wspinaczka górska to zły pomysł, gdyż mężczyzna jest ojcem i nie jest niezniszczalny. Liam zauważa, że Katie martwi się o Billa, jednocześnie nie pozwalając mu na spotykanie się z Willem. Ona podkreśla, że nie chce, by syn przebywał w towarzystwie Brooke i nie może uwierzyć, że Liam wszystko pochwala. On zauważa, że Brooke i Bill nie stanową złego przykładu dla jego brata, a na pewno nie szkodzą bardziej niż kłótnie jego rodziców. Katie nie zamierza jednak zmieniać swojego stanowiska, a Liam sugeruje, że Will już wyczuwa napięcie między Katie a Billem. Podkreśla, że chłopiec potrzebuje oboje rodziców. Katie wypytuje o relacje między Liamem a Wyattem. Spencer zapewnia, że nie podda się w walce o Hope. Katie zauważa, że Bill również wiele jej obiecywał, a teraz martwi się o jego życie. Liam zapewnia, że jego ojciec wie co robi, ale Katie modli się, by nic mu się nie stało, przez wzgląd na Willa. thumb|320px|Brooke i Bill wyruszają w góryW domku w Aspen, Bill sprawdza pogodę w górach i oznajmia, że dzień będzie idealny na wspinaczkę. Brooke zauważa, że Katie martwi się o byłego męża i sugeruje, by przełożyli swoje plany. Bill odmawia i ubiera Brooke w uprząż, a sam decyduje się wyruszyć bez zabezpieczeń. Jest zdenerwowany, gdyż nie otrzymał żadnej wiadomości od Katie na temat kostiumu halloweenowego Willa. Brooke prosi ukochanego, by przestał się zamartwiać, gdyż wspinaczka wymaga pełnej koncentracji. Wkrótce, kochankowie wyruszają w drogę, a dołączają do nich Ramona, Oliver i Othello. Brooke jest pewna siebie, choć Ramona informuje, że w każdej chwili będą mogli wycofać się ze wspinaczki. Na osobności, Brooke prosi Othello, by miał Billa na oku, gdyż jest on zbyt roztargniony ostatnimi dniami. Tymczasem Ramona, Othello i Oliver namawiają Spencera, by ubrał się w zabezpieczenia, gdyż są ostrzeżenie przed wiatrem. On odmawia, nie słuchając nawet próśb Brooke. Wszyscy wyruszają w drogę. Tymczasem Bill rozmyśla nad kłótnią z Katie o zarządzanie wydawnictwem. Niedługo potem, Oliver postanawia odłączyć się od reszty, a Bill i Brooke wyznają sobie miłość. Ekipa rozpoczyna wspinaczkę. Bill nie może się jednak skupić, gdyż jego myśli zaprzątają kłótnie z Katie na temat Willa i firmy. Przypisy Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Wyatt Spencer Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Ramona Bruland Kategoria:Charlie Webber Kategoria:Othello Kategoria:Clyde Whitfield Kategoria:Ria Kategoria:Steve Caplan Kategoria:Oliver Sharpe